The present invention refers to a method and an apparatus for the production of a plastic molded part in which a plastic composition is fed in a plasticized state to an open mold cavity and particularly relates to applying a covering layer to the part while it is in the mold. The mold comprises lower and upper mold halves. A supply of the plastic composition is compressed into a desired shape by the closing of the mold.
For instance, some automobile parts are covered with textiles or films for aesthetic improvement. The covering is effected in this case by applying a backing to the part or else by back injection of the textiles or films on injection molding machines. In both cases, the expense of the process is relatively great, while the quality of the surface of the parts obtained is not always satisfactory.